Talk:Silver the Hedgehog VS Mewtwo/@comment-2197224-20150520010621/@comment-2197224-20150520021253
Nope. Just baffled at how someone can come to that conclusion, mostly. Also, what I'd like to point out is that Mewtwo wasn't really as well-researched as it could've been, and notably they left out a lot of its other feats and abilities in the games, manga and anime. To elaborate- - Mewtwo in its base form was capable of reaching at least Escape Velocity (Approximately 25,000mph) in flight, and this speed is further boosted as Mega Mewtwo Y. Although this might not seem like much in comparison to being faster than light, Silver simply cannot go that fast, super or otherwise. No upper limit has been stated to his speed, and in his base form, he's actually far, far, slower- particularly since he can only hover for brief periods of time and his running speed on the ground is among the slowest. - In the Manga, Mewtwo was impaled by Deoxys, and shrugged it off afterwards like it was nothing. - There, it was also seen to be capable of adapting its Psywave move into the form of giant Tornadoes, which were shown to be powerful enough to defeat a swarm of thousands of Unown at once. - Its psychic abilities also extend to knowing where nearby opponents and projectiles are and where they're coming from- almost like a sixth sense. - Plus, although the spoons did come into play, they weren't nearly as powerful as they've proven to be- Mewtwo developed its own martial art around the use of a giant one that it can extend and sharpen to hit opponents from far away and cut through things. Most notably, it was able to use it to cut a skyscraper in half (Trainer Tower) and demolish another (Silph Co Building) using this ability. - In terms of its Psychic Power as well, it was shown to be at least strong enough to lift all the water out of a large lake at once (Thousands of gallons at least) to put out a wildfire. Considering a cubic meter of water weighs approximately one metric ton (1000 kg), this gives some idea of its strength. By comparison, the most impressive thing Silver did were his moves involving controlling giant piles of scrap metal and junked cars in Sonic Generations, from what I remember. - It also has more versatility in its moves as well- being able to heal on its own (Recover), improve its defence (Barrier, Safeguard, Protect) and increase its abilities even more (Calm Mind, Amnesia, etc.) rather than mostly just use it for attacking like Silver does, and it's much smarter- ergo, better reaction time and multitasking as it fights. - Even though Super Silver is invincible, the key difference between that and Mega Mewtwo Y is that there's a time limit to the former, whilst the latter does not have such limitations. Provided Mega Mewtwo Y can survive 50 seconds or so of it (Which it should do, considering its Special Defence and Speed buffs), then Silver will turn back to normal and become vulnerable- even if he is healed, Mewtwo can also heal using Recover. - Tying in with the more varied abilities, Mewtwo can utilise different abilities to match or counter Silver's own- Me First/Disable can be used to counter and/or nullify his psychic abilities, and can use Psych Up and Guard/Power Swap to copy or swap any stat changes Silver makes. By extension, Psystrike can effectively be used to kill Silver once he's vulnerable. So yes, not just "fanboying", I do have my reasons. If you need me to continue or provide any more reasons as to why I think Mewtwo would win, let me know.